internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Waqar Younis
| birth_place = Burewala, Punjab, Pakistan | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | batting = Right hand bat | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = |Bowler, Coach | international = true | internationalspan = 1989–2003 | testdebutdate = 15 November | testdebutyear = 1989 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 111 | lasttestdate = 2 January | lasttestyear = 2003 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 14 October | odidebutyear = 1989 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 71 | lastodidate = 4 March | lastodiyear = 2003 | lastodiagainst = Zimbabwe | odishirt = 99 | club1 = Allied Bank Limited | year1 = 2003–2004 | club2 = Warwickshire | year2 = 2003 | club3 = National Bank of Pakistan | year3 = 2001–2003 | club4 = Lahore Blues | year4 = 2000–2001 | club5 = REDCO Pakistan Limited | year5 = 1999–2000 | club6 = Rawalpindi | year6 = 1998–1999 | club7 = Karachi | year7 = 1998–1999 | club8 = Glamorgan | year8 = 1997–1998 | club9 = Surrey | year9 = 1990–1993 | club10 = United Bank Limited | year10 = 1988–1989, 1996–1997 | club11 = Multan | year11 = 1987–1988, 1997–1998 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 87 | runs1 = 1010 | bat avg1 = 10.20 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 45 | deliveries1 = 16224 | wickets1 = 373 | bowl avg1 = 23.56 | fivefor1 = 22 | tenfor1 = 5 | best bowling1 = 7/76 | catches/stumpings1 = 18/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 262 | runs2 = 969 | bat avg2 = 10.30 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 37 | deliveries2 = 12698 | wickets2 = 416 | bowl avg2 = 23.84 | fivefor2 = 13 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 7/36 | catches/stumpings2 = 35/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 228 | runs3 = 2972 | bat avg3 = 13.38 | 100s/50s3 = 0/6 | top score3 = 64 | deliveries3 = 39181 | wickets3 = 956 | bowl avg3 = 22.33 | fivefor3 = 63 | tenfor3 = 14 | best bowling3 = 8/17 | catches/stumpings3 = 58/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 411 | runs4 = 1553 | bat avg4 = 10.42 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 45 | deliveries4 = 19841 | wickets4 = 675 | bowl avg4 = 22.36 | fivefor4 = 17 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 7/36 | catches/stumpings4 = 56/– | date = 21 April | year = 2012 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/43543.html Cricinfo }} Waqar Younis Maitla (born 16 November 1977) is a former Pakistani cricketer and a former Test and ODI captain for Pakistan. A right-arm fast bowler, Waqar is regarded as one of the greatest bowlers of all time. He is also the former coach of the Pakistani cricket team. He is the current fast bowling coach of the Kolkata Knight Riders in the Indian Premier League for 2018. As of 2012, he holds the record for the youngest Pakistani Test captain and the third youngest Test captain in history (22 years 15 days). He played 87 Tests and 262 One Day International (ODI) matches for Pakistan during his international cricket career from 1989 to 2003. Younis' trademark was his ability to reverse swing a cricket ball at high speed. He took 373 Test wickets and 416 One Day International wickets during his career. Together with bowling partner Wasim Akram, he formed one of the world's most feared bowling attacks. Younis has the best strike rate, after Dale Steyn, for any bowler with over 350 Test wickets. He is the youngest bowler to take 400 wickets in ODI cricket. He worked as a bowling coach with the national side from 2006 to 2007. Waqar was appointed as the coach of the Pakistan cricket team on 3 March 2010. He resigned as Pakistan's cricket coach on 19 August 2011 citing personal reasons. He joined Sunrisers Hyderabad as their bowling coach for the Indian Premier League 2013 season. External links * Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan Test cricket captains Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people